Woods and Water
by swordinthestone
Summary: AU where the characters from Into the Woods are element benders like from Avatar. Red and Jack meet in the woods and find they have something in common.


**So this idea popped inside my head and I decided to write it. This is an AU if the characters from Into The Woods were benders like from Avatar. I haven't decided if I'm gonna make this a one shot or if I should continue. Let me know if you guys like it so I know if I should continue or not. If I do continue I wanna make Cinderella an air bender. I think Baker's Wife would be an earth bender. Not sure for Baker maybe fire? But that is getting ahead of myself. This is an AU of Jack and Little Red meeting in the woods.**

Red was picking some flowers when all of a sudden she heard a voice coming up to her from behind.

"Hey there nice cape" the voice said. She turned around and pulled out her knife.

"Stay away from my cape or I'll slash into a thousand bits" she yelled as she pointed the knife toward him. All of sudden he patch of earth she was standing on was pushed back without knocking her over. He was an earth bender she realized.

"You can earth bend. That's amazing." She screamed excitedly. "But aren't you afraid you're going to get in trouble?" The king had banned anyone from bending. If people were caught they were taken to the castle dungeon. The king said it was forbidden because people could use it as a weapon but Red thought it was just because the royal family didn't have any bending and were jealous.

"Well it was just a reflex from when you pulled that knife out. I wasn't really thinking. My mom is scared I'm going to get caught but it's not fair that bending is banned. "

"I completely agree. We should all be allowed to bend."

"Are you a bender too?" he asked seeming very excited.

"Yeah" she answered shyly. She had never told anyone besides her family that she was a bender and had learned lately not to trust so easily. But he was a bender too so if he caught her in trouble at least she could take him down with her. She used her bending to bring some water from the nearby lake and had it circling around her head. The boy looked really impressed and it made Red feel more confident. So she decided to show off some more of her skills. She let the water go higher and made the water into strands and then had them dance with each other.

"Beautiful" he said as he walked closer to the water and to her. He was staring up at the water with a huge grin on his face. He had probably never seen a water bender before. She wondered if he had ever seen any other bender before. She thought his grin was goofy but also sweet. She was looking at him and getting distracted and not paying attention to the water she was bending. All of a sudden the water started to fall. Red instinctively bent the water away from her. Therefore it went all over the boy. She almost said sorry but she didn't want it to seem like she was a bad bender so she decided to make it seem like she meant to do it instead.

"That's for trying to steal my cape"

"I wasn't trying to steal your cape. I was just admiring it" he said sounding hurt. He didn't even seem to be upset or even notice he had just been soaked with water. "Besides if I hadn't came over I wouldn't have got to talk to an amazing bender also you seemed excited after you found out I was a bender."

"Not excited "she said "more like surprised." That was a lie she had been excited but she didn't want to admit it. She also tried to keep a straight face and stop herself from smiling after he called her an amazing bender. He might only be being nice to her to trick her later on. She had to remember to take extra care with strangers. That's why she was caring the knife in the first place. "Anyway it doesn't matter I have to be going." With that she turned around and starting to walk away. She needed to get home or her granny would worry about her. All of a sudden he had moved the ground so he had caught up to her. That was cool she thought.

"I'm Jack" he said. "And I've never met another bender before. Would you maybe wanna practice together sometime so we could both get better?"

"Maybe" she answered. She wanted to practice with him but didn't know if she should. "And my name is Red."

"Brilliant" he exclaimed and had that goofy grin back on his face. "I'm sure we'll meet in the village or the woods sometime soon if you decide you wanna practice. I have to go home I need to check on my pal Milky White." He then turned around and started walking toward the village while she kept walking into the woods to Granny's house. Milky White was a strange name she thought but this whole day had been strange, not that she minded that.


End file.
